


new chapter

by wubbo



Series: the turnip chatverse [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Fic within a Fic, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Soulmates, Writing, the ship tag makes sense with context i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: “flowersforthecrocodile updated the soulmate fic!!! Go read go read”Bonus for chapter 9 of the chatfic.
Relationships: Tomatopotamus/Squashidile
Series: the turnip chatverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to finally create a series around my chatfic so I can add bonus content like this in the future. I have plans! Oh so many plans! Anyway, please enjoy this weird addition to the “meta fiction” chapter.

**on the edge of the sunrise**

flowersforthecrocodile

Chapter 18: run away

The night of the dance had finally arrived. Even as he got into his tailored suit, Squashidile could not help but keep glancing at the words on his wrist as if they would change. As if he’d gotten them wrong. Alas, the cursive lettering still spelled “I love you too!” and he could hardly believe that Tomatopotamus was the one that would be saying this to him over and over again until the day they died. He could hardly believe that he’d gotten so lucky, while Tomatopotamus just got “Idiot.” in return.

The rivalry they’d had before made it make sense at the very least, but now? Now that there was a strange friendship blossoming between them? Now that Tomatopotamus had seen Squashidile at his most vulnerable, now that he’d kissed his hand? How could Squashidile live with himself if he let such a caring and open person get attached to someone who so clearly didn’t deserve it? 

He tried desperately to put it out of his mind. The limousine would be arriving soon, and he and Lentilion would be at their senior year prom, dancing the night away. He wouldn’t even have to think of his soulmate while he was there: Tomatopotamus wasn’t even going. He’d said as much the last time they’d discussed it. While all their classmates mingled and partied, Tomatopotamus planned to leave the city. He was running as far as he could. He always said he hated it there, but with all the drama Squashidile had brought him...It had to have been the final push. Squashidile didn’t blame him a bit.

He heard a honk outside. He adjusted his sleeves one last time, checked his scales in the mirror, smoothed out his trousers. Then he walked out the front door and was greeted, not by Lentilion and her family, but by Tomatopotamus. He was scrambling to get out of his rusted pickup truck, looking like a complete mess.

“Squash! Thank goodness, I thought you already left!”

Despite himself, Squashidile clenched his fists. He didn’t know how to respond, so he relied on the familiar feeling of frustration. “You...”

“I told Lentilion everything, so don’t worry about her! In fact she gave me her blessing to take you off her hands! Heh!”

“You-! What are you even talking about? What are you _doing_ here?”

“I came to get you! I want you to come with me!”

“Wh-What?”

Tomatopotamus huffed, so obviously trying to get the other to understand. “I want you to come with me. To the big city! We can start over, just you and me!”

“You’re seriously suggesting we run off together? We’re not living in a fairytale! I can’t just run off with you!”

“Why not? We’re old enough to live on our own! We’ll get jobs and support each other! You can even try out for the local basketball team! I bet you could get in!”

“That’s-!”

“A great idea? Yeah, I know! It’s perfect! Just hop in my truck! We’ll leave all our problems behind!”

“You’re not leaving your problems behind when you’re taking your biggest one with you, idiot!”

There was a pause. Squashidile put a hand over his mouth as he realized what he’d said. Tomatopotamus just laughed and rubbed at his wrist. He’d always done that when Squashidile had said that word. How was he only now noticing it? 

“You really think that?”

“H-Huh?” Squashidile stammered.

“You think you’re a problem?”

“Of course I do! You...All you have is joy and love to give, but I’m...I’m giving you nothing in return. Even in our soul bonded words, the words we’re going to say to each other the most, I can’t give you what you deserve. I can’t...I can’t keep doing that to you.”

Tomatopotamus suddenly ran up and hugged Squashidile tight. Slowly, Squashidile melted into his embrace, unable to help it. It felt warm. It felt right. Tears pricked his vision as Tomatopotamus buried his face into his neck and mumbled, “I love you too.”

“But I didn’t...I didn’t say it.” Squashidile’s voice cracked.

Tomatopotamus pulled away and explained, “You don’t need to say those exact words. Everything you said...It all means the same thing. You love me and you’re worried about me. You’re worried about what will happen to me if I stay with you.”

“I’m terrified,” Squashidile admitted.

“But I’m not. I trust you completely. No matter what destiny seems to say about your feelings towards me, I don’t care, because it’s _your_ destiny. You can make what you want of it. And it’s clear to me that all you want is for me to be happy, and Squash? Being with you is what will make me the happiest.”

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Tomatopotamus reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out two keys. House keys, or perhaps apartment keys. Keys to wherever he planned on going. One for each of them.

“So what do you say, Squash? Will you run away with me?”

* * *

_ARose:_ OHMY GOD YOU DID NOT LEAVE IT THERE. YOU EVIL EVIL MAN

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ I take it you enjoyed?

_ARose:_ Ugh yes of course! I always do! 

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ Glad to hear it.

_bananaburger:_ OOF OUCH OWIE MY HEART!! hey author, if you keep this up, I’ll probably explode

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ You sound like you should be seeing a doctor. Thank you for reading regardless. 

_Lentilion_Simp:_ any chance you’d ever write lentilion ship fic? ówò

_flowersforthecrocodile_ : Perhaps someday. I write so much TomatoSquash content because I get many ideas for it. If I ever have an idea for a ship centering around her, I’ll certainly post it.

_Lentilion_Simp:_ thank you for replying and i understand completely! whether you write it or not, keep posting, king

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ I plan to, thanks.

_blueblur:_ i hate it heeeeere

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ Then stop reading, idiot. 

_blueblur:_ noooo i meant it in like a good way 

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ How else am I meant to take that?

_blueblur:_ i’m sowwy :((

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ Don’t make me block you, Blue. You’ll never read my updates again.

_blueblur:_ AH OKAY I’M SORRY FOR REAL

_SquashDNI:_ [comment removed by moderator]

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ I’m reporting this comment. Why bother coming onto this site just to be disrespectful? 

_xX_heartthief_Xx:_ You tell em hun!

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ You be quiet. And respond to my comments on the next chapter’s draft. 

_xX_heartthief_Xx:_ You know damn well I‘ll get to it! I’m just. Busy.

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ And you know damn well there’s more to being a beta reader than getting to read the chapters ahead of everyone else. Please get to it soon so I can update on time next week.

_fruitelopekinnie:_ Seeing such great gay content on this site warms my cold dead heart 

_flowersforthecrocodile:_ Thank you. I do my best. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the chapter in a different style so it reads less like a fic of mine and more like a fic of Shadow’s. Unfortunately, as I edited it, I felt like I could post something like this and no one would bat an eye. Oops! I did my best!


End file.
